The Very Long Night
by TWDCarl
Summary: Rick and the group are on the road and have little by little more chaos as the night continues. I'm in progress with this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Smell Of Fear**_

_**The cold evening breeze told the group they had to find a place to rest before nightfall and they would be trapped outside. "Were too far to go back to the car now and the walkers will be coming soon," said Rick Grimes. The fog cleared to reveal a house that anyone in their right mind would have ran away at the sight of it. Not Rick Grimes. "Are you sure?" questioned his friend/fellow police officer Shane Walsh. "Its the best shot we have," replied Rick. "How are you fine with going in there!?" Rick's 12-year old son Carl Grimes responded. At Least Someones Not As Crazy As Me And Shane, Rick thought to himself. He scoffed thinking about that, about the life that everyone used to think was normal but now THIS. A zombie apocalypse. Not the time to be growing up. "Trust me, it's fine," Rick said knowing that it wasn't. "What's all the anticipation? Let's go inside," said Rick's good friend Michonne. They stepped inside and the door creaked behind them. The rest of the group followed closely behind, Andrea, Sophia, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Lori, and Daryl along with Dale and finally Morgan. "I think we would have a better chance with the walkers," Glenn Rhee complained. "Oh, SHUT-UP Glenn!" exclaimed Maggie Green. Though they all knew they were all scared... "We need to choose who we are going to be roommates with for the night with all of the people and all of the rooms choose WISELY," said Rick. "Never mind I choose," Rick added. "First let's have Maggie and Glenn, Lori and Carl, Sophia and Carol, Daryl and Morgan, Dale and Andrea, and Shane and I," Rick explained. "That seems fair," interrupted Dale. "The couples together, the kids with the parents (for the most part) and the other dudes just random with you and Shane being fine," Dale continued. "But now where will our rooms be? You can choose that part," finished off Rick. "Yay!" exclaimed Carl. "We should be near the safest exit towards the door, which means me and Carl can have a room on the bottom level," Lori Grimes said. "I'm with you Lori on keeping the kids safe," said Carol Peletier as she urged her daughter Sophia Peletier to come with her. "This is scary, it's like a haunted house from a horror movie," whispered Carl. "It's just for tonight," Sophia said trying to comfort the only other 12-year-old in the group. Carl sniffled and let out a sound like he was about to throw up. "Oh my god, Carl are you ok!?" Lori said with panic as she rushed to her son's side. "Yeah, mom I'm fine there's just a weird smell down that hallway," Carl said as he pointed to the hallway around the corner. "You go back with Sophia to Andrea and Dale and I'll get Rick to check it out," Lori said to Carl. "Ok mom," Carl said as he and Sophia ran off. Moments later Rick pushed through the now somewhat crowd to inspect it and he saw a door as he opened it he found more than he expected "HOLY…"**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Blood And Tears**_

_**Why was this thing in this room? What was it? Was it a survivor? Those were the questions going through the group's head as their leader opened the door… The kids were scared and held their parents tight Carl hoping that his dad was not getting hurt as they were sitting around waiting for the cause of the smell. When he heard his dad come back around the corner he sprang from his mom's lap to rush up to him and ask him when… Rick nudged him aside? "Were leaving," said the clearly not enthused leader of the group Rick. GULP. This had to be bad was all Carl thought as he gathered his things and rushed out the door. "What was it?" Carl asked Rick. "I can only tell you when were safe back at the car," Rick responded. SAFE back in the car. This was too much to handle and Carl didn't know what else to do... He started crying from days on the road with no sleep, a new threat was among them and Rick wouldn't even tell him and the day was getting even colder darker and more walkers were coming out. He felt a hand cup around his mouth as he started to try and calm down from all that happened in less than a day. Rick knew what Carl was going through and he picked Carl up and carried him like a baby. "No! Dad stop," Carl said furiously. "Fine Carl but you haven't slept in days!" Rick protested. "D...Da...Dad im fine" Carl said as he slowly started to go to the ground. "CARL!" Rick screamed. Rick picked him up and muttered under his breath. "Wish he WAS able to stay awake. Carrying a 12-year-old was not easy. "Just my luck" Rick continued muttering. After a couple of hours, Sophia was asleep to and Daryl was carrying her, who would have thought? Rick was starting to slow behind and Andrea noticed so she just walked over and picked Carl up. WHAT!? Rick thought. At least he didn't have to carry Carl now. Another couple of miles they got to the car and started driving between the three cars they had in one car: Rick, Carl, Sophia, and Michonne in one car and in another there was: Lori, Carol, Dale and Andrea in the final car there was: Daryl, Morgan, Shane, Maggie, and Glenn. With Glenn in the trunk of one of the cars. Soon Carl was awake and in the back seat of car one with Sophia already awake and letting him rest on her arm while he finished sleeping. And when he did wake up he was still tired and didn't want to move but Sophia was fine with that because she didn't want to move either. They sat there for a moment before Carl interrupted. "What was in the room, dad?" he said. "There was something there, a phone… it was still on… the smell was there the caller was in the house… we weren't alone in the house," Rick finished off. "How did we get back here so soon?" Carl asked. "Well for the first 2 hours I," Rick started. "Rick there's someone out there!" Michonne screamed. And there was with Glenn's head in there hand and a phone with no cord in the other.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Far From O.K.

"Carl stay in the car with Sophia, me and Michonne will check this out," Rick ordered. "Who are you?" he asked the stranger. "Who are you?" the mysterious person replied. "My name is Rick Grimes and we come in peace," Rick responded. "You may call me a murderer or a killer but truth be told you can call me Alpha," Alpha said. "And why should we trust you ALPHA?" Rick questioned. Looking down with rage at Glenn's remains and the "smell" of the figure known as Alpha. "I want to join your society to protect my people," Alpha said. "2 questions," Rick responded "1: Your people? And 2: Why did you kill Glenn because that's not going to make us like you any better," he concluded. Alpha dusted off the head as a sign of "PEACE". "We have kids in the back why should we still trust you for dusting off a head?" Rick questioned. "Because I too have a kid," Alpha said. Behind her stepped out a girl maybe 1 or 2 years older than Carl with blond hair and a pink shirt. She stepped out and waved hi and then she said, "Hi, my names Lydia".

Rick felt a little calmer but was still shocked she was fine with seeing her mother with a head in her hand. Carl from the car slowly stepped out without Rick hearing.

"My names Carl," Carl said. Rick turned furiously at Carl, "GET- IN- THE- CAR- NOW!" Rick yelled. "NO!" Carl yelled back. "Get him in the car," Rick whispered to Michonne. "Carl get back in the car," Michonne said turning to the boy. "NO!" Carl said again with even more fury than before. "Don't make me do this," Michonne said. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him back to the car even though he struggled and tried to get out of her grasp. She got him back to the car and locked him in as he pounded on the windows. It was silent for a moment while Carl settled down and suddenly walkers stepped out from behind Alpha. _But Wait _Carl thought, _Why aren't they attacking?_ From behind him, he saw more walkers but he also saw Alpha's calm look. The walkers started ripping off their own faces to reveal humans… dressed as walkers? "Call us whisperers," Alpha said. "O.K., whisperers?" Rick said still angry and confused at the same time. _What was going on? _Rick thought. Lydia stepped closer towards them perfectly in sync with Alpha. Then she ran towards the car. "Other kids!?" she was shocked as being an only child in her group. "Yes, there are other kids and later if we can come you will be able to meet them," Alpha said to Lydia. Lydia's eyes looked bigger than before while she looked up at Rick. Everyone looked at Rick, _Why do I have to do this! _ Rick thought. "Yes or no," Alpha said. "Yes, Rick said but on 1 condition," Rick continued " You, Lydia and 3 others and that is it," Rick said. "Deal," Alpha responded quickly. She looked around and chose her three. She walked up to the only one still wearing a mask. "Keep the group safe goodbye, Beta," she finished.

Chapter 4:

The Last Of Them

"Goodbye, Alpha," Beta said. "Don't call me Alpha, you are the Alpha now Beta," Alpha said to the new Alpha. Alpha insisted that Lydia go with the other kids in a new car with Michonne while it was her, and Rick to discuss important matters. When another unexpected visitor arrived. "ALPHA! If this one has our other friend's head I will kill you!" Rick was mad after a long day this was going to be an even longer night. "I...I...I don't know this person," Alpha said as she stammered for the right words. The mysterious new figure had a hat and a worn-down jacket with her hair in buns. "Who are you?" Rick said to the new stranger. "I am sorry and I know it is late and I was not trying to look for anyone," the girl said. "WHO ARE YOU!" Rick said again. "My name is Clementine," she said, "And I come in peace,".

"My name is Rick Grimes and I am the leader of a group of survivors," Rick responded. "And I am Alpha, leader of the whisperers," Alpha jumped in.

Clementine went and bowed down to the people she wished to come with. "Are you alone?" Rick said. "No, I have a child named AJ and another survivor with me," Clementine responded. Rick pointed towards the only car with 1 person in it as they went over to that car. "Come with us if you want," Rick said. They got in the car and started driving to the destination again but this time there was something different about the road because there were more walkers than normal. Michonne stared in shock at the somewhat horde now forming. Rick lowered the window and called to the others, "We have to stay in these exact cars because these are too many to fight off so we all have to sleep in the cars and no one can get out of them… alive,". The others pulled up the windows as Rick slowly handed out supplies they needed to survive the rest of the day to the group before going back to his own car and trying to be even close to at peace. "A day!?" Michonne was angry, she had to watch over three kids for 24 hours. But that was not it, they had 1 more guest before they were trapped for a while. Another girl with rugged orange hair ran through the horde at the sight of new survivors and almost got bit but with a trusty flip switch knife, she made them gone for a little before asking to join as others before had done. "Please!" the woman begged Rick. "We already have 6 extra survivors in just today, we can't afford another one," Rick told her. Just then Dale started running out and shooting like a maniac at the horde to protect himself and his family. Carl stepped out of the car to stop him but it was too late and the walkers started coming and he didn't stop firing but suddenly Carl jumped in front of the horde to stop him and before he knew what was happening. BANG! Carl was shot in the eye. The woman said to Rick as they crowded Carl, "I can save him,".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5:

When Your Gone

They got into an empty car as the girl known as Denise started performing on Carl who was out and as soon as they got Carl in the car Rick said to Denise, "I can hold them off,". Rick ran outside with a shovel and bashed them on the head all night before they were all gone he went and checked on Carl, "He will live but you need to give it time," Denise told Rick. Time was the least of Rick's worries but how were they going to be able to get to there stop and live there while taking care of Carl. Rick went outside to think and to finish off the horde and as he carried Carl back to Michonne he knew that he was going to have to keep Denise with them. As he walked back to Alpha a tear ran down his face as Lori in the other car kept trying to kill Dale so badly they had to move her car to a different one. "No, I won't calm down!" Lori yelled at Rick, "He shot our son!". Rick looked at the car with Carl peacefully sleeping there as if nothing happened, Rick grew a grim look on his face as he thought of what to do next. "Attention group," Rick called out, "We are not monsters and we are not walkers either," Rick continued still going, "But even accidental if someone shot your child would you be happy?" Rick said. All of the group looked at Dale while Dale looked at the ground. The kids did not know what was going on but they were starting to realize when they did not see Carl. "Dale must be punished," Rick finished. "Come up here Dale, and close the children's eyes," Rick pulled out a knife as the children could not see, from the car Carl perked up without Denise seeing and he saw what Rick did, a tear slid down the boys face just as Denise noticed. She covered his eyes and whispered to him, "It's OK," then she realized what was happening around her. "Oh my god! Carl!?". The boy nodded slowly before drifting off again. Denise slowly started crying, "Thank you god, I now have a purpose, a purpose," Denise repeated. The next day was quiet with the talk of Carl waking up, Dale's punishment and now something new, what did happen to Carl? Everyone wanted to know and even Clementine was pushing to know even though she had never met him. "Your not really a talkative bunch," Rick said to Clementine's group. "We are but we are all truly nervous because of the dramatic day we just had," Clementine responded. A scream was heard from the car Carl was in, Rick pulled out a gun and opened the door slowly. The door slammed shut right away and again as many times as Rick could try. "Who just screamed in there?" Rick said, "I will leave if you tell me who screamed!" Rick yelled out. "It was me," Carl's voice was heard through the car door. Rick was confused, why had Carl slammed the door if he just got up for once, why did he not want to actually get outside after about a week and why had he been so hesitant to Rick? "I don't want to go outside," Carl weakly said, and then Rick saw why: Carl had a giant hole in his face.

Chapter 6:

Gone In A Snap

Carl started sobbing with a blood-red hole where his eye used to be and was not happy as he strangely could only cry now with one eye. "It's not that bad," Rick said trying to comfort him. "Dale deserved his foot cut off," Carl said. Everyone looked in shock at the angry child before them as his eye turned to the crowd he hid his face and yelled, "JUST GO AWAY!". Dale looked at his foot knowing now that he deserved it. Rick was still in shock that Carl had seen the "PUNISHMENT". The door slammed shut on the crowd while pushing Denise out of the car even though he had a hard time with that part. Denise could not do anything though about Carl but Carl could not do anything either, he couldn't drive the car and was in and out of being awake so next time he went out Rick got him out of the car to a new car with him, Carl and Lori. Carl for the next couple of days did not get out of the car and refused even to go to the bathroom. Later he asked Rick a question that had popped in his head, "Did Sophia see me?" he asked. "No," Rick responded. Carl then rushed outside to play with Sophia, Lydia, and AJ. But when he saw they were playing Chutes and Ladders he was almost twice happier. Lydia heard the running of Carl and as she looked at him she scooted back, same with Sophia. Carl rushed back to the car trying to imagine they had not seen him. Rick and Lori were hanging out with Andrea and Carol but none were happy. Carl walked over to Shane who had a strange look on his face, Carl hugged Shane and Shane started to eerily start smiling. "Hi, Carl what a delight," Shane said, "I noticed you are not happy with one less eye so I want to help you with the other, BY MAKING IT MATCHING!" Shane giggled as he pulled out a knife on Carl. "NO, S..S...STOP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Carl said struggling to get out of Shane's grasp. Shane cornered Carl against a wall and placed the knife to his eye and slowly started poking it. BANG! Carl heard as Shane fell back from being shot in the chest Carl stood up to see Alpha and he went and rushed to his home. The kids surrounded Shane and Shane opened his eyes and pulled a knife on AJ he cut Sophia before dying and everyone was in shock. That night Carl heard voices from outside. He crept over to see all of the whisperers huddled in a circle talking about plans to kill Rick! He walked a little closer to spy on Alpha. He noticed that Lydia was not there which meant this was a secret meeting Carl was not supposed to know about and as he tried to walk away and sneak to another area before he got caught by a whole tribe but as he tried to step away unseen he stepped on a branch and broke it all of the whisperers now noticed him and they all started to pull out the weapons they had on them but suddenly from out of the blue Alpha said: "Hello Carl Grimes, now we have to take an order from me, kill the boy and bring me Rick Grimes head," she finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7:

The Battle Hour

Carl ran to the car not looking back as the whisperers charged, "WE FIGHT TOGETHER WE DIE TOGETHER!" said Michonne as she pulled out a machine gun. "FOR SPARTAAAAAA!" AJ cried. "GOOOOOO!" Rick said as the group started to run at all of the whisperers. Lori pulled out a sniper and shot Beta straight in the arm while others started beating him to death, they got out all the riot gear they had and bashed people to the side along with smoke bombs as the two sides started to fight each other. The whisperers were losing and the numbers were getting lower and lower for the enemy team until there were only 10 members of the whisperers. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alpha said wickedly, "You're outnumbered!" she said. The group looked around confused until they saw two hordes coming at them at top speed, "NEVER RETREAT!" Rick yelled. They hit the remaining whisperers until it was just Alpha and the hordes. "Retreat now Alpha," Rick said. Alpha walked over next to Dale and Morgan to surrender but then she pulled out a knife on them and stabbed them both! "OH MY GOD!" screamed Lori as everyone rushed to the men's side. "You're a monster," Lydia said as she placed a gun to her mom's head, "I hope you die in hell," she finished as she pulled the trigger and Alpha's body fell to the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that the battle was not over yet. "She deserved to die," Lydia said as she walked into the horde to make them stay away from the group for a while. "NOOOOO!" Carl said. Lydia waved bye to one of her only true friends. AJ, Sophia, and Carl waved back as Carl fell to the floor crying. Just then Daryl ran up to the kids and started shooting at the horde to save Sophia who was the only person who cared about him. "YOU AIN'T GONNA DIE TODAY!" Daryl said as he mowed about 60 zombies to the ground but he still could not save himself, a walker bit his ankle as he continued shooting. Lori joined in and so did Maggie, "LORI NOOOOO!" Rick said as she too got bit and so with Dale. "WE FIGHT TOGETHER AND WE DIE TOGETHER!" Lori screamed out in pain. "MOM!" Carl cried. They all kept going until there were no more zombies but the three knew they would turn soon. "Bury us with Morgan and Dale," Lori told them as tears welled up in all of the people's eyes, "I am not going to turn into one of those things," Maggie said. _Bury me into the ground or stab me to death, _Rick had to make a choice. _Kill them or kill them… What shall I choose? _Rick turned his finger in a circle to tell the rest to just go away as he put them there sad and painful deaths, he chose to stab them and be done as he went and walked away after doing it he softly heard Lori's dying voice and her last words: "Thank you Rick but the most important thing is you always have to keep Carl safe," Lori said as she as she passed away to the darkness. _Bye._

_Note that the lyrics in this chapter are not mine and are used, all credit goes to the creators of this song below:_

Chapter 8:

The Virus

The day of the apocalypse was the worst day ever for Carl Grimes and Lori Grimes because they were leaving Rick to die because they care about themselves more. "Only grab the necessary!" Lori said as Carl was shoving all the toys he could find in his bag, "This is a necessary mom!" Carl said as Lori was packing photo albums… _REALLY? _Carl thought as he put away half of his toys _She gets to pack photo albums while I can't bring a couple of toys? _He shook his head in anger while he stuffed clothes and food in his bag. Day one on the road was quiet, everyone had left a day earlier when they first released the warning and Carl and Lori had to ditch the car a while back, not that the radio was working… The whole world was on the fritz why would radio be working… But Carl that day remembered walking as his mom sang to him all his favorite songs jump forward now he had to watch her die. He wanted his mom to know he loved her and when everyone left he sat down and started singing:

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_A world that's waiting up for me _

_That I call my own_

_Through the dark,_

_Through the door Through where no one's been before But it feels like home_

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care, if they call me crazy_

_We can live in a world that we design _

Tears slid down Carl's as he noticed Michonne was still there, "I..I'm sorry Carl," she said as she walked back to her car Carl ran up to her and lept into her arms as she let him cry into her, "She was a great person and saved us but still sacrificed herself," Michonne told Carl. "I know," Carl said, "I know,". "This may be weird but if you want I can be with you in your car with Rick," Michonne said. "I would like that," Carl said, "I would like that very much...". They walked over to the car to find Rick moping which was no surprise. "Carl he.." Michonne started, "Its fine," Rick said to her. They scooched over as Carl slept on Michonne's arm tears from all.


End file.
